With You
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: Somethings are worth telling the world


AN: Again this is the plot of my friend Channing I just fixed it for her she has given me all rights to do so..

So Here Goes.I got a pm about me rewritting this for her,she is my bestfriend I've known Channing everyday of my life.Her family is full of twins her mom tells her I'm hers..lol...SO I DIDN'T STEAL THIS...IT'S WAS GIVEN TO ME... 

* * *

_Did you know that Cinderella didn't have to take her dress off to win her prince?  
She had Romance without Regrets,  
and she didn't lose anything that she couldn't get back the next day._

_your laugh is the only tune playing inside my head. your smile is my good feeling, I remember everything you said._

* * *

**WITH YOU**

_I'm closing my eyes but I'm starting to see_

_While he's looking at you, she's looking at me_

_The only thing he does just keep to me away from you_

_Sure, part of this place would cheer if I die_

_But don't let them take away your beautiful smile_

_Take away your beautiful smile Take away your beautiful smile_

_-Werid World Backstreet Boys_

Draco stood back glancing over to the huge table that held his beautiful wife,His wonderful,sexy secret wife.His wife of just under a week.Tonight is the night she'd tell her friends the truth the she Hermione Granger was now Hermione Malfoy.

Her eyes caught his in return he winked making her smile once more.And Merlin did he love that smile.He watched her rise from her seat her fork tapping her wine glass calling all the attention on herself,which Draco believed with every ounce of his being she desevered to be the center of everyone's attention.

Hermione after all hung the moon in his eyes.

Draco eyes met hers yet again he began walking towards her,almost laughing when the gasps that rang out as she kissed him.

"First off I'd like to thank everyone for coming to my twenty third birthday party,Harry and Ginny for throwing such a fabulous affair,"She tapped her wine flute with each of theirs"Next I want to thank my wonderful friends for everything keeping my secrets and for beingso understanding"

_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breakin' up,  
They're throwin' their love away.  
But I know I got a good thing right here,  
That's why I say...hey_

Draco whispered something making her giggle she then turnt to her family,friends and Pansy "I have some wonderful news"

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I'ma stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gon take me higher I'ma stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me I'ma stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stickwitu_

Draco took her flute kissing her hand.

Draco's voice filled the room "No Darlin we have some wonderful news"

The voice that always made Hermione melt

_Through everything goin on_

_We're right here holdin on_

_To one another._

_The reason why I love you,_

_Ya charm and personality_

_I love your sensitivity._

_Hmm let me take a second,_

_cuz I'll be your love & essence._

_Only,Wanna hear your voice speak,_

_When I feel your body heat,_

_Love every minute of it._

_You're like the fresh air, when it feels like no one cares_

_That's why I say..._

Hermione kissed his cheek"Yes we have some wonderful news,On Tuesday night at sunset I became Mrs Draco Malfoy"

She held out her hand and his wand tapped her left ring finger and the wedding set appeared ,his left ring finger now held a beautiful match to hers.For a few seconds they both waited for the backlash.The unwated screams of displeasure.

But Neither came.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I'ma stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gon take me higher I'ma stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me I'ma stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stickwitu_

Ginny stood first clapping then she was joined by her husband Harry .Ron's eyes were moist but he joined the clapping no the less.The entire dinner hall stood with a roar of claps,whispers and happiness. Every Weasley smiling their way.All but one stood on their side

_And now__,  
Ain't nothin else I could need (nothin' else I could need)  
And I'm, singin 'cuz you're still so into me I got you,  
we'll be making love endlessly I'm with you (Baby I'm witchu)  
Baby you're with me (Baby you're with me)_

Pansy's eyes darted to Draco's only living relative his Godfather Severus Snape who had a damn smile on his face.The last living deatheater.The fucking evil postions master was smiling..She had to put a stop to this.She couldn't let the Malfoy line end this way

"Is this some kinda sick joke?" she screamed stomping her heeled foot"Your kidding with us right?"

Hermione laughed"No Pansy,it's no joke"

"Your a muddblood,you'll taint his children,your ending the pure Malfoy line"

"Pansy,could you just shut up for once in your life?" The head of her former house snarled at her"Hermione is a brilliant witch"

Pansy voice stopped short when she realized that only she could hear her words the newest Malfoy had sent a silence charm her way."Damn it"

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around,_

_They ain't bringing us down_

Draco pulled his wife close to him"Hermione,baby don't listen to her our babies will be the smartest the wizarding world has ever seen"

_Baby talk to me 'cuz all I'm here to say is_

_I'll be right here for forever and a day, hey_

"No worries Drake,I know all that now"She kissed him again"beside it's kinda late for that now"

"True"Draco smiled his hand come to rest on her still flat stomach"our son or daughter will be grand"

"It's a boy Draco were having a son"

Draco didn't hear anything after that he pulled his wife to him kissing her once twice on the lips then dropped to his knees kissing her stomach.Standing he turnt to the last person he'd ever thought would be his best mate.

"Harry did you hear that?"

"No mate what did she say?"

"It's a boy!"

_Nobody gonna love me better I'ma stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gon take me higher I'ma stickwitu (C'mon)_

_You know how to appreciate me (Nobody, Nobody)_

_I'ma stickwitu, my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way,_

* * *

AN the last line Hermione speaks is a quote from season four of One Tree Hill


End file.
